1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices which utilize photovoltaically generated electricity to recharge batteries, the batteries being either an internal part of the device or externally used to run some other device. In particular, this invention relates to a shed whose roof is equipped with photovoltaic cells which generate electricity in order to recharge the batteries of the electric tools stored in the interior of the shed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gasoline has proven to be an extremely convenient source of energy for the powering of lawn tools (e.g., lawnmowers, trimmers, leaf blowers, etc.). Unfortunately, the consequent widespread use of such gasoline-powered tools has become an environmental problem in many areas. In fact, the South Coast Air Quality Management District, a governmental organization including representatives from both Los Angeles County and California State governments, has been analyzing exactly this problem, among others, in an effort to provide real solutions to combat the smog problems in southern California. It has become apparent that, in the near future, power tools must be designed to be less polluting than they are at present. Indeed, the Air Quality Management Plan (March 1989) for the South Cost Air Basin includes a proposal for the electrification of various power tools in the future.
Many electric lawn tools are marketed at present, e.g., lawnmowers and trimmers. However, the extension cord necessary to supply the electricity to such tools is inconvenient. In order to solve this problem in the case of lawnmowers, rechargeable electric lawnmowers have been disclosed in the prior art, an example being U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,244. However, problems remain with electric tools whose batteries are recharged with Standard AC current. Namely, the user of the tools must pay for the electricity used, and the production of said electricity results in air pollution at the utility where the electricity is generated.
In order to solve these problems in the case of lawnmowers, a solar powered lawnmowers has been disclosed in the prior art (U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,723). However, the problem remains that, regardless of the source of the electricity for recharging the batteries, rechargeable electric lawnmowers only work for about half an hour per charge, a factor which prohibits many consumers from considering the purchase of such lawnmowers. Furthermore, the present inventor has not found other solar powered lawn tools disclosed in the prior art. The closest example in the prior art is a solar powered drill (Carrying case for self powered electric drill, Fed. Rep. Germany Patent No. 3,314,251), whose battery pack is recharged by photovoltaic cells on the exterior of its carrying case.
The prior art includes a patent entitled Solar Cell Electric and Heating System (Manelas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,221). Manelas claims a system comprising solar cells with "truncated conical reflectors" residing above said cells to concentrate the sun's rays, which is to be used on the roof of a residence to provide heat and electricity for the occupants. However, Manelas does not anticipate any of the opportunities which particularly allow solar power to be used more effectively with lawn tools rather than with the household products of Manelas, such opportunities being described further below in respect to the present invention. The present invention exploits these opportunities by adapting the conventional design of a shed in ways nonobvious to those skilled in the prior art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solar shed which is equipped with photovoltaic cells on its sloped roof to be used to recharge batteries for electric tools which are safely and conveniently stored in its interior.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a solar shed which is marketed in such prefabricated components as to allow for certain variations in installation so that each user is able to customize the design to adapt to his own needs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a solar shed whose floor plan and section are designed to allow for flexibility of installation so that the user can locate the shed wherever he pleases and still maintain an adequate amount of exposure of the photovataic cells to sunlight.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a solar shed which comprises its own battery-powered features, such as lighting, which are recharged by the same photovoltaic cells.
These and other objects will become apparent upon examination of the Summary of the Invention and the Description of the Preferred Embodiment in view of the drawings.